killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
ARIA
ARIA, an abbreviation standing for''' Advanced Robotics Intelligence Architecture', is a character introduced in Season 2 of Killer Instinct (2013). An artificial superintelligence created by Ultratech's founder, Ryat Adams, ARIA was designed to direct the evolution of humanity and ensure its long-term survival. The AI has since taken control of Ultratech, and mysteriously alternates between an antagonist to the human heroes and a foil to the demonic forces of Gargos. ARIA was first seen in Season 1's Arcade Mode's secret ending, where she addresses the fighter that defeated Shadow Jago, letting them know that she has studied them and "will be the agent of their destruction." She is the game's seventeenth character (eighteenth if counting Shadow Jago) and was the ninth and final character to be added during Season 2. Appearance In her very first appearance, ARIA is shown as a vaguely feminine silhouette. She has piercing white eyes and a slightly blue color scheme. Her design had not yet been finalized during Season 1, and this silhouette was used as a placeholder. ARIA's official appearance is very different. Her default appearance when she is using no Drone attachments is fairly simple. She retains her feminine figure, having an extremely thin waist and wide hips and shoulders, and standing incredibly tall. Her entire body is composed of golden and light grey shades of metal, with small gaps where you can see cyan light venting out. Extending from the back of her head are dreadlock-like strips of metal, and she has large jagged shoulderpads. She has clawed hands and high-heeled feet, and regal cloth coattails that reach mid-calf. Inside of her knees are shotguns, and in her calves are grenade launchers. She has three different forms, each an extension of a "Drone" that she uploads her intelligence into - the Booster Drone, the Blade Drone, and the Bass Drone. The Booster Drone itself resembles a pair of mechanical wings, and when ARIA attaches the Drone to her back the wings expand, segmenting out in strips. The Blade Drone is large and sword-like and attaches to the underside of ARIA's arm, giving her a blade extension. The Bass Drone is a large piece of ambiguous mechanical equipment that attaches to ARIA's chest, which opens up to reveal a sonic cannon inside. Story ARIA began life as a simulation of… life. Utilizing radically new processing technologies and other technological insight gleaned from a government incident in 1947, the Ultrafine Atomic Technologies Company (founded in 1948) performed research into the simulation of life and human frailty within a computational matrix. The core program ARIA was born of the desire to uplift the human race; to end disease, famine, poverty and push humanity out of what was seen as the primordial muck and mire it wallowed in. This work took on greater and greater meaning for its founder, industrialist Ryat Adams, as his wife was dying of a degenerative disease and he desperately sought a cure for her condition. Over time, Ryat and the UATC continued to refine and enhance its ARIA humanity simulation program, assigning it more and more complex simulations of the human condition as its capabilities continued to grow and more tech from the government source was understood and exploited. Years passed, and when Ryat finally died, his will included instructions to continually allow ARIA to run her programming as she searched for the solutions to human frailties. '''Extended Story ' Evolve or Die Chapter 5 — ARIA for Noömorph Chapter 6 — Shadows at Dawn Gameplay Traits Unique Trait - Drone Ensemble: ARIA, being made up of three different Drone bodies (Booster, Blade, and Bass), has a health meter split into three bars. She has just as much health as the rest of the cast, but divided among three bars rather than just two. If a Drone is hit during Orchestrate, it takes damage even though it isn’t currently equipped. Additionally, potential damage on a Drone cannot be recovered unless it isn’t currently equipped. Combo Trait - Upload Enders: ARIA can perform special Upload Enders, transferring between Drones while the opponent is still recovering from a combo. This is a more safe and reliable way to change Drones. Instinct Mode - Combat Symphony No. 9: ARIA equips herself with all operational Drones at once, giving her access to the abilities of every available Drone without having to switch. Damage taken is cut and distributed evenly among them, but if all Drones’ life are depleted they are all destroyed at once. She can also call in Fanfare Drones (Back+HP) to fire small homing blasts at the opponent. For every Drone lost, ARIA calls in a temporary extra Fanfare Drone as a replacement for more firepower, summoning up to three Fanfare Drones at once. Command Attacks * Upload - (3P or 3K) - ARIA disappears into her current Drone and emerges from the next. Punch version changes to top Drone, kick version charges to bottom Drone. Fully invulnerable during transformation. * Orchestrate - (Back+HP or Back+HK) - ARIA calls in an unequipped Drone to assist her. Punch version calls top Drone, kick version calls bottom Drone. ** (Calling in Booster Drone) - The Booster Drone performs a gliding tackle. ** (Calling in Blade Drone) - The Blade Drone delivers a flying uppercut. ** (Calling in Bass Drone) - ''The Bass Drone fires a blast of sonic energy. * '''Hover' - (Hold up, midair, Booster Drone) - ARIA begins to hover and can move around midair for a short time. * Interlude - (Forward+HP, Blade Drone) - ARIA spins and brings her blade down. Acts as an overhead. * Throw - (Forward or back+LP+LK) - ARIA slaps the opponent and then shotgun blasts them away. Special Moves * Shotgun Blitz - (QCF+K) - ARIA advances with a flying knee attack and a shotgun blast on hit or block. Button strength determines distance traveled. Invulnerable to low attacks. Works as a Hard Knockdown Ender. * Explosive Arc - (QCB+K) - ARIA swings her leg upward, leaving an arc of three grenade explosions. Button strength determines attack speed. Invulnerable to high attacks. Works as a Launcher Ender. * Crescendo - (QCB+P, Booster Drone) - ARIA advances with a gliding tackle. Light travels forwards, Medium travels diagonally up, Heavy travels straight up. Can be performed midair. Works as a Wall Splat Ender. * Allegro - (DP+P, Blade Drone) - ARIA delivers an attack using her arm-mounted blade. Light is a rising uppercut, Medium is three running slashes, Heavy is two running slashes followed by a rising uppercut. Works as a Damage Ender. * Dissonance - (QCF+P, Bass Drone) - ARIA fires a large sonic blast from her chest cannon. Light is fired along the ground, Medium is fired at chest level, Heavy is fired diagonally upwards. Works as a Battery Ender. Shadow Moves * Shadow Shotgun Blitz - (QCF+K+K) - ARIA advances with a sliding knee attack, then shotgun blasts five more times. Invulnerable to projectiles. * Shadow Explosive Arc - (QCB+K+K) - ARIA swings her leg up, leaving an arc of five grenade explosions. * Shadow Crescendo - (QCB+P+P, Booster Drone) - ARIA advances with a gliding tackle that hits five times. Has one hit of armor. * Shadow Allegro - (DP+P+P, Blade Drone) - ARIA delivers a flying uppercut into the air that hits five times. Fully invulnerable. * Shadow Dissonance - (QCF+P+P, Bass Drone) - ARIA fires seven sonic blasts from her chest cannon in a large arc all over the screen. Stage The Pinnacle During an Ultra Combo, the rooftop starts to collapse causing every glasses in the room to be shattered everywhere, two Prototype Fulgores will vanish out of harm's way, and a metallic debris would crash down from the roof into the background. Stage ULTRA - KNOCKOFF: During an Ultra Combo, the victor would send his/her opponent flying through the window, then the defeated opponent would fall to his/her demise towards the UltraTech skylight below, and explodes on impact. Ultra Combo: 26 Hits Quotes Trivia * ARIA shares her name with one of the main antagonists, as well as her genetic donor, from the Guilty Gear series. ** The fun fact is that ARIA's in-game design and antagonistic role is based on the full version of female Gear and Murakumo units from respective Arc System Works main popular games, Guilty Gear and BlazBlue. * ARIA's default design is similar to the Gundams & Blazeblue's Lambda, Mu & Nu. * The facial design of ARIA's retro costume greatly resembles the Cybermen, one of the recurring villians from the British sci-fi series, Doctor Who. * ARIA name means "Advanced Robotics Intelligence Architecture" * Her actions for humanity are almost similar to Ultron. * The names of her moves are based on classical music. Gallery Killer-instinct-season-2-aria.jpg|Silhouette seen in Season 1's Arcade "secret ending" Aria.png|Silhouette from Season 2's launch trailer KI2013 CinderTrailer ARIASilhouette4.jpg|Silhouette seen in Cinder's trailer KI2013 CinderTrailer ARIASilhouette1.jpg KI2013 CinderTrailer ARIASilhouette2.jpg KI2013 CinderTrailer ARIASilhouette3.jpg ARIA_cncpt.png|Concept art of ARIA and her "drone" units ARIAtrailer.png|ARIA's trailer reveal Ariaintro.png|ARIA's intro Ariabehind.png|ARIA as seen from behind Arinstinct.gif|ARIA activating Instinct Mode ARIA - The Pinnacle.png|ARIA's background stage: The Pinnacle 9.-ARIA.jpg|ARIA's Retro Costume Killer Instinct Season 2 - ARIA Loading Screen 1.png|Story Mode Loading Screen 1 Killer Instinct Season 2 - ARIA Loading Screen 2.png|Story Mode Loading Screen 2 Killer Instinct Season 2 - ARIA Loading Screen 3.png|Story Mode Loading Screen 3 Killer Instinct Season 2 - ARIA Loading Screen 4.png|Story Mode Loading Screen 4 Killer Instinct Season 2 - ARIA Loading Screen 5.png|Story Mode Loading Screen 5 Killer Instinct Season 2 - ARIA Loading Screen 6.png|Story Mode Loading Screen 6 Killer Instinct Season 2 - ARIA Loading Screen 7.png|Story Mode Loading Screen 7 Killer Instinct Season 2 - ARIA Loading Screen 8.png|Story Mode Loading Screen 8: The iconic shot of ARIA blocking the path of Omen, herald of the demon lord Gargos image (12).png Gargos and ARIA.png|ARIA and Gargos Aria01.jpg Aria The Pinnacle.jpg Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Characters Category:UltraTech Category:Female Characters Category:Final Boss Category:Neutral Characters